Hielo y fuego
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Draco siempre se había enorgullecido de mantener la sangre fría. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Basado en el fic Mala sangre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todo de H.P salió de J.K_

_**Mini resumen:** No hace falta leer Mala sangre para leer estas viñetas. Nada más tener en cuenta que aquí Sirius nació por la época de Draco y fue criado por los Malfoy al morir sus padres._

* * *

**Draco**

_No admiro a los tontos pero tú..._

* * *

No se hacían las cosas sin pensarlas. Draco lo sabía y trataba de aplicarlo diariamente. Empleaba su cerebro para manejarse en la vida y, como padre siempre decía, procuraba manejarse con la mayor sangre fría. Las emociones sencillamente no debían nublar su juicio. Sirius obviamente no tenía de lo que era eso.

Muchas veces se extrañaba. ¿Cómo dos personas criadas de la misma manera podían ser tan diferentes? Habían recibido castigos, reprimendas, y sin embargo sólo él parecía haber asimilado ese simple concepto. Razón por la cual no acababa de entender cómo seguía acompañándolo.

—¿Estás seguro de que está despejado?

—Ya te lo dije: Filch no volverá hasta dentro de una hora. Da todo un rodeo con los pasillos donde pasa Peeves. Es un viejo paranoico.

Una parte de sí se lo imaginaba: era porque Sirius nunca temía a las consecuencias. Claro que era algo estúpido y necio, pero si su hermano ni siquiera tenía un segundo de vacilación, echarse atrás y esgrimir toda su razón de alguna manera no parecía bien. Si llegaba a negarse rotundamente se quedaba con un gusto amargo y persistente al final de la boca. Ni siquiera quería preguntarse para impresionar a quién exactamente.

Sacar las escobas de los almacenes es absurdamente sencillo. A partir de ahí sólo es cuestión de aferrarse al otro y repetirse mentalmente que ya ha volado cientos de veces. Ignorando la voz (de la razón, claro) que le recordaba que nunca se había elevado tanto, hasta la Torre más alta del castillo.

—Todavía es temprano, ¿no? —inquirió Sirius, revisando su reloj. Draco se mordió los labios para no ordenarle a los gritos que no separara las manos de la maldita escoba—. Ah, no, llegamos justo a tiempo.

A esas horas alumnos tenían clases para ver el eclipse lunar. Desde donde estaban sus telescopios no los alcanzaban. Varias cabezas elevaron la vista al cielo estrellado. La luna enviaba una luz clara a los ojos grisáceos de Sirius e iluminaba su sonrisa entusiasmada. Viéndolo, Draco podía olvidarse de los miles de metros que los separaban del suelo, del castigo que les caería si los veían. Sólo concentrarse en la alegría y despreocupación del cabeza hueca de su hermano. Incluso en la oscuridad absoluta que siguió, no sintió miedo. Sentía el cuerpo del otro, la calmada respiración. Con ella también podía calmarse.

—Genial, ¿no?

Draco deseó en ese momento poder vivir así.

—Sí, genial.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Emociones restante: euforia, frustración.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco  
**  
_Como una piedra_

* * *

Eran pequeños entonces. Aprendían todavía a manejar las escobas que papá les había comprado en honor a sus manifestaciones de magia y su mayor diversión era hacer carreras alrededor de casa. Draco no tenía idea de que agarraba mal la suya hasta que una curva traicionera le hizo dar un giro extraño en el aire, llevándose a Sirius en su voltereta. Lloró, por supuesto. Se había hecho un raspón muy rojo y los niños lloran cuando se lastiman. A padre no le costó más que un par de minutos dejarle el brazo como nuevo. Él no le reprochó sus lágrimas. Se limitó a recomendarle más cuidado a la próxima. En cambio, sobre Sirius cayeron los regaños por no haberlo vigilado.

A este no le gustó. Le enseñó el modo de agarrar la escoba, pero no le aguantó el menor sollozo. Cada vez que Draco sentía su garganta vibrar se obligaba a tragárselo todo, por temor a recibir otra muestra de enojo. Sus padres nunca se mostraban enojados. Pasado cierto volumen, las palabras fuertes le herían.

No fue más que una tarde, una docena de reproches, que se quedaría con él durante el resto de su vida. Le enseñó a conservar la compostura, incluso cuando lo que más deseaba era protestar a los gritos y sacar la varita. Cada vez que el viejo idiota del director favorecía a Potter, cada vez que la mano de este se cerrara en torno de la Snitch antes que la suya, cuando las cosas no le salían tal cual le placía, oía la misma voz de su hermano enojándose con él por ser un bebé llorón.

¿Para qué exaltarse demasiado, demostrar tanta emoción ingrata, cuando ya estaba Sirius ocupando ese puesto? Que fuera otro el que repartiera su pasión. Él ya era capaz de soportarlo.

* * *

_Esto se supone que habla de la euforia, lo que en general se interpreta como alegría. Pero viendo en la RAE vi que otro significado de la palabra es la "capacidad para soportar el dolor y las adversidades", por lo que eso viene a representar esta viñeta._

Última emoción: frustración.


	3. Chapter 3

** Draco**

_En las clases de pociones_

* * *

La conocía. A esa sensación de que le que estaban quitando algo que era suyo y le correspondía por derecho. A diferencia de lo que la asquerosa sangresucia de Granger pensara, él sí trabajaba para alcanzar sus objetivos. Se quedaba lo que hiciera falta en la biblioteca para aprender las lecciones, practicaba en el campo dejándolo todo hasta que Flint anunciaba el final, pasaba las horas frente a la chimenea para acabar con todos sus trabajos escolares a tiempo. Trabajaba tan duro como podía y encima tenía que vigilar que Crabbe o Goyle no acabaran repitiendo el año. Si no fuera por Granger sería el primero de todas las clases.

Y sin embargo no era suficiente. En el final, justo cuando parecía que sus esfuerzos rendirían frutos, alguien venía para quitarle su merecido premio de las narices y restregárselo alegremente. Ya fuera de forma de director, de Potter, de quien fuera, nunca parecía llegarle su oportunidad de ser recompensado por todo su esfuerzo.

Le molestaba. Le irritaba tanto que parecía lógico descargar su desengaño sobre la figura que venía a representar todos sus fracasos. El maldito Potter. Blaise decía que exageraba. Theodore ya no le oía cuando lo nombraba. Pansy le sonreía en acuerdo y buscaba cambiar el tema. No tenía más oídos que los de su hermano y su par de amigos cuando ya no lo soportaba más, cuando era mencionarlo o sentirse volar las sienes. Pero ni siquiera ellos entendían por qué disfrutaba tanto las clases con el profesor Snape. No tenían idea de lo bien que se sentía ver al gran salvador reducido a un alumno que apenas si podía lograr las pociones más simples sin generar un aroma putrefacto.

Puede que afuera siguiera siendo el ídolo de los tontos, el maldito campeón de Quidditch, el suspiro de las chicas con muy mal gusto, pero ahí adentro sólo contaba lo que uno hacía con su habilidad y en eso le ganaba cualquier día. ¿O no se daba cuenta el imbécil de que si no fuera un completo desastre el profesor no tendría nada que decir? Era un alivio pasajero, corto, pero tan intenso y satisfactorio que casi le hacía olvidar las desilusiones que viviera año tras año.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
